Tease Me
by Rav.S13
Summary: Stubborn, hard headed, full of raw passion. Both Cana and Laxus reach their boiling of dealing with each other. What will happen, when the guild deicide to go on a weekend away ! Other couples included, contains M and sexual references . Read & Review please !
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Guys ! This is my first Laxus x Cana fic ! I hope you like it, their will be more chapters ( I did plan a one shot, but that just didn't happen) _

_I hope you enjoy it ! _

_A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, its owned by Hiro Mashima ! so yea :D_

* * *

The sun beamed on her skin, as brunette pulled her back into a pony. Her white bikini with gems dazzled in the sun. As she laid back on to her recliner, it was Fairy tails day at the beach, after all the excitement and events they have been through. It was just an unplanned guild day out.

Cana Alberona , looked to her left to see Laxus in his black swimming shorts lounging on his recliner with none other than the 'Thunder God' tribe with him . Freed with frustration moved the parasol to block the sun from affecting 'his' Laxus .Cana snorted , noticing that Ever was not there , scanning the beach she noticed her standing by the hot dog stand , with none other than Elfman. Anything for her to have time alone with him, Ever ran back noticing that her disappearance would cause questions, upon reaching her group she passed them all hot dogs. Bixlow questioned how come she took so long, Cana grinned trying to listen carefully as Ever made an excuse. However she failed to notice that a certain blonde man was examining her the whole time. Cana rose to stretch her legs and see if she could find a bar, her mouth craving a sip of beer.

"Cana!" Gray exclaimed, but it was too late, the orange frisbee hit the back of Cana's head causing her to stop in her tracks. Gray stopped knowing that Cana was going to give him a big bollocking . Slowly Cana turned around picking up the frisbee, inhaling a deep breath ready to shout at him. A certain mage placed his hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the tall blonde chiselled man, with a grin on his face. His gorgeous body covered in drops of water that glistened in the sun.

"Gray , take the frisbee, Cana's just grumpy cause she can't find the bar" his voice boomed with laughter. Cana hadn't seen Laxus like this in a long time. Blush rose to her cheeks, noticing how he grinned. Both mages exchanged words, but Cana just stared at Laxus, strangely immersed by him. He reached to take the frisbee out of her hand to give back to Gray. Cana came back to her senses.

"Screw you both!" she shouted as she stormed off .

"Ehh" Gray's face seemed confused, "did we say something?". Laxus waved his hand to Gray the fellow mage shrugged of Cana's uncontrollable temperament and walked off.

"Stupid Laxus, answering for me like... I mean what the hell! I got hit with the frisbee not him .Why would he lean on me. What am I? Part of his little doggy tribe or something" Cana mumbled under her breath walking back to her recliner. Why did he affect her that much? She knew she was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Aren't you going to go in the water? It's cooling and actually really nice" Laxus looked down at the brunette who laid on the recliner, her body curved with perfection. Her legs slender, her stomach lean, her breasts rose with every breath she took.

"I want a drink to be honest" she sighed. "Laxus, why you here and not with your group" she wanted him to go, but she wanted to talk to him.

"You sure you don't want go to in the water? It's clear you know" Laxus completely ignored her question. Cana snorted at his ignorance; Laxus will always be and has always been full of ego and pride. "Come, we can go in the water together , wouldn't that be something you would like" Laxus teased Cana , their banter was always full of sexual innuendos " Or you worried what daddy over there might think" Cana stood up , trying to level herself with him . Their bodies were close, her eyes staring into his, the air intense around them. Laxus loved how she always challenged him, stubborn, hard headed that's what made Cana.

"Laxus" she said "your teasing the wrong girl" Cana winked at Laxus as she turned around to sit back down again. Laxus grabbed her wrist an leaned into her pressing her back into his body.

"Cana" he whispered into her ear cheekily biting the top. Cana wanted to melt in his arms, the way she hated him but wanted him. Laxus bent down and scooped her legs up, holding her in a bridal manner.

"Laxus! Put me down! Laxus!" Cana fidgeted and shouted at Laxus, waving her hands and kicking her legs. Laxus walked over the sapphire ocean. Holding Cana, even though she was trying to get out of his arms he kept his grip. His lower half of his body was submerged in the water.

"Are you sure you want me to put you down ey Cana" Laxus bellowed and smirked at her.

"You wouldn't" Cana looked dead straight at him, giving him a threatening look. But Laxus loved that look. To him he found it seductive. He brought his head closer to hers, lowering his lips. She could feel his breath on her lips. He lingered testing to see who would push the kiss on first. Cana moved in closer. Closing her eyes, about to crush her pink lips on to his, Laxus however, let Cana go out of his arms, dropping her into the water. His laughter ran loud and proud. Cana rose drenched and full of anger. "Laxus! You prick!" She gripped her fists wanting to hit him. He always let off mixed signals, it was a game to him, always been a game to him. He gripped her and splashed the water, "I told you the water was nice" his tone changed to playful. Cana felt herself immersed by him once again. "You're not funny Laxus, I could have really hurt myself you know" Cana grumped and crossed her arms. Her cleavage extended more to Laxus view. Laxus looked at her, her body wet, he was tempted. He wanted to have Cana. The images he pictured, if only he was alone with her.

"Laxus" Freed shouted from the sand, "We are going to get food and drinks!" The connection between Laxus and Cana broke.

"Yea I'm coming" Laxus spoke and started to move towards the sand. "You coming" he asked Cana, who nodded her head and moved to.

The day progressed with fun activities, the guild decided to have a volleyball match, which ended up being a bad decision. The Strauss siblings took on Natsu, Gray and Erza. The game ended pretty quickly, with Erza using her lethal attacks which made her unstoppable. Once she was in competition that was it, Erza was on a roll. Moving on they played Juvia, Gajeel and Pantherlily, the intense match lead to practically having half the beach destroyed. Makarov got the fine handed to him, as Gildarts shouted at the rest of guild, telling them to make their way to the hotel.

Cana opened the door into the hotel room, to be greeted with a double bed covered in silk sheets, her balcony over looked the beach, and it was a stunning sight. Undoing her sarong and bikini, Cana entered the shower, letting the water run through her hair and body, what a day she thought to herself. Picturing back to how close she was to kissing Laxus, why must he tease her so. She stepped out the shower and pulled the towel around her, until she heard a knock at the door. Cana peeped through the hole, to see Lucy. Opening the door, Lucy greeted her with a warm smile, she wore a black dress and black heels, the little black dress hugged her figure and showed off her curves.

"Aren't you changed yet?" Lucy questioned, Cana looked at her confused. "Cana, everyone's meeting bar, hurry get changed!" Cana frantically opened her suitcase hoping she packed her red backless dress, in which she did. The blonde mage went on about how she wanted Natsu to notice her tonight; but all Cana could think about, was how she was going to get Laxus back at his game.

* * *

So that was the first Chapter ! I hope you guys enjoyed it ! Review and yea just watch for the updates :)

planning on updating every week or so ! but yea :D

The next few chapters, will be getting more in-depth, I wanted to set the scene with the guild and establish the background!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! So this is the second chapter, thank you for the reviews! I wanted to say thank you to Jude, check out her story its practically brilliant its called 'Magic Merge' I have to say she does a brilliant job._

_Well let me know what you think about this chapter, if you feel I missed something out, or you request maybe you want to see something, I'm all ears !_

_I hope you enjoy it! Once again Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me (otherwise Laxus and Cana would be cannon and so would Gray and Juvia)_

* * *

Cana grabbed her black glitter stilettos, the heel stood at a killer length. The crimson red backless dress fitted her body, hugging her, clinging on to her hips and breasts. Cana has an amazing figure, everyone in the guild knew that, but this erotic look would send Laxus over board and that is what she wanted. Her eyes wore heavy black eyeliner which complemented the matt ruby lipstick.

"Wow Cana! You look stunning" Lucy exclaimed, it has been a while since them two have had a chance to dress like this.

"Thank you Lucy! I just want it to be a good night tonight you know" Cana laughed and proceeded to pout in the mirror, making sure everything was how she wanted it. Oh Laxus she thought, you will regret this morning. A smirk grew on her face. Lucy turned to look at Cana, asking if she was ready, noticing the look on Cana face, Lucy knew she was up to something. "Let's hope Gildarts doesn't stop my fun?" Cana smiled, having one last look in the mirror. The two proceeded out the room. Cana wanted to impress tonight and she knew she was going to.

Making their way down the hotel, they got to bar. The wolf whistles were loud and that just edged Cana on to strut even more. Lucy and Cana took their seats; the dim lit venue had sophisticated leather seats and sofas. The bar had half rounded sofas at the back and dark brown tables. The lighting was a misty purple, with the bar hogging all the spot light.

"Who is he? You been acting dazed, I can tell Cana" Lucy questioned .Cana however had her eyes scanning the room to see if she could find him, her target. "Cana?"

"Lucy Lucy Lucy, ahh...Have a drink relax and chill" Cana nor answered the question or evaded it.

He walked in with his fitted black shirt, two buttons kept open from the top revealing his skin, his muscles constrained, showing their shape through the shirt. His silver belt sat smug above his black trousers, Laxus hair spiked as usual. He didn't need to make an effort nor needed to make one, his look was clean cut and handsome (Laxus could pull of an loin cloth and still ooze sex). His Thunder God tribe stood side by side near him, never letting him lift a finger. Taking a seat in the enclosed semi-circle sofas, he sat in the middle arms crossed and legs firmly down. Asserting his authority to those who all looked at him. By now Cana had most of the guild encircling her, all sitting down ready to start their "out on the lash" night. But as usual Laxus never failed to notice Cana. He could see the shape of her body, curved and sensual. Her backless dress showed her smooth back, just stopping at the lower end, allowing the mind of the looker to want to stare more. He laughed to himself, he knew exactly what Cana had planned and he wasn't going to give in.

"What you want to drink Laxus?" Ever asked in her green glitter dress, she looked like she made an effort and they all knew who for.

"Hell no, you're going to spend thirty minutes getting them" Bixlow complained. Ever would supposedly order the drinks then take the rest of the time talking to Elfman, once coming back with the drinks, Ever would then make an excuse which they all saw through. The two argued and freed showed his annoyance.

"I'll get them, don't worry" Laxus said as he rose up from the seat. The three looked dumbfounded.

"But you don't know what I want" Ever's voice faded when Laxus walked off, it was worth the last try she thought.

Gulping down the wine, Cana wanted something stronger making her way to the bar. She saw Laxus, he looked so fine, Cana hesitated but she composed herself knowing she looked gorgeous and that most of all she wanted payback. She approached the bar, not even looking at him. Leaning her stomach into the bar her behind stuck out even more, Laxus being taller than her peered from above to have a look, raising his brow he took in the sight.

"Cana, what you drinking" Laxus asked

"You see what I had wasn't 'hard' enough" Cana eyed his trouser area biting her lip, moving up she caught his eye. Cana's come back was sharp and quick, leaving her waiting for Laxus's reply. "What's wrong Laxus, your quiet" Cana's voice snaked.

"Did this morning fiasco make you think I'm interested" Laxus teased

"Oh Laxus, I think you have always been interested" Cana wasn't going to back down now. "Why don't you just admit it, or better yet show me"

"Words Cana, where's your action?" Cana pinned her body against his, using her body as a weapon.

"Action? Meet me in my room in five minutes" Cana voice was annoyed, he was defying her, undermining her, she hated it. She let go leaving him shocked by her comment.

Laxus turned around, catching Freeds eye, motioning is finger for Freed to come over to him. Laxus downed the JD on the rocks and passed the rest of the drinks to Freed.

"Take them back to the table I'll be there in a minute" a minute he thought, let's just see. Laxus left the bar, passing Gildarts and the rest the guild members, they looked rowdy as ever. Heading towards the doors that connected the bar to the hotel, he made his way upstairs. His feet leading him to Cana's door. Before he could knock Cana opened the door, latching herself onto his lips fiercely pulling him to the room, Laxus leg kicked the door shut. It was almost a power struggle for who could dominate the kiss more. Laxus pushed Cana up against the wall, slamming one hand behind her the other firmly wrapped around her fragile waist. Her soft lips parted away from his.

"You're a good kisser" Cana teased, Laxus smirked trailing his kisses down her neck biting her kissing her. He was everything Cana imagined and better, he was rough but full of passion. Laxus moved his hand down to her legs, taking his time to feel her shape. She's exquisite he thought. She parted her legs allowing his hands to feel her inner thighs. Their lips didn't lose contact; Cana edged Laxus to take her to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" Laxus grinned. Cana expression was baffled, what was Laxus on about. .

Then she felt it, Laxus trailed is hand up her inner thigh, pushing aside her lace underwear he inserted his finger between the moist lips, to be greeted with a moan from Cana's mouth. She did not fight him, he made her legs feel like jelly, and she felt weak in his presence. He moved his finger out and in, continuously pleasing her, he entered his second finger. Cana let out a gasp, his lips kissing her neck giving her a few bites where he could.

"Laxus" Cana moaned tipping her head back. Reaching near her ecstasy, Laxus fingers moved faster, she reached her heighten moment, her toes curled, her back arched.

"Laxus" her body moaned with pleasure, her head drunk with satisfaction. His fingers smothered with Cana's juices.

Looking up she locked herself in his eyes, her cheeks flushed. Laxus moved in slowly to kiss her, it wasn't fierce but passionate.

"Don't you think we should head down, people would get suspicious" Laxus let go of her, entering the bathroom.

Cana stunned about what just happened, if he could make her feel like this, what was he was like in bed.

"You had to opportunity to sleep with me, you didn't take it, aren't I good enough Laxus" her voice irritated. Laxus came out the bathroom, and kissed Cana on the cheek.

"Your worth more than a one stand to me, you look stunning tonight. Every part of me wants you; I enjoy teasing you" Laxus reply left Cana confused, he would provoke, action out of her, then just to not go all the way.

Cana knew she needed to take control, to do something more to invite him in. He wanted to tease her, she wanted more. She just needed to find a way.

* * *

_How did you find it ! did you expect a lemon ;) haha !_

_I wanted to Laxus to be a hard to get character, someone who gives off mixed signals. hopefully you will get to see Cana take control in the next chapter !_

_ps I feel embarrassed after writing this _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys ! so this is the last chapter ! I could have extended this more, but sometimes you know yourself when it needs to end. I will probably write more, but for now, this fic was for me to get back in to the swing of things.

In England the word 'mortal' can be used in slang terms for ' completely hammered"

I have been considering to draw a picture of Laxus and Cana, I will get around to doing it :D and I will post the link up so you guys can see it.

I hope you enjoy it !

Once again Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

* * *

Laxus groaned, the hotel room felt more clinical than comforting. "Gimme the pills" Freed passed him the tablets and water. Laxus sat on the bed, shirtless with just his white boxers on. He felt groggy. Last night he was 'mortal' he drunk hard, the taste of alcohol coursed through his body, giving him a splitting headache.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much Laxus" Freed's concern no matter how nice, irritated Laxus. Flopping back on the bed, Laxus shut his eyes. The night was a wild one, but no matter how brilliant last night went, he couldn't help but to think about Cana. He had no choice but to wash himself down with alcohol to stop himself pouncing on her. Laxus gaged for Cana, she's sexy and promiscuous, her curvaceous body danced in Laxus view all night. The reminder of it turned him on.

"Laxus, did you know neither Bixlow nor Ever returned to their rooms last night" Freed gossiped, it got Laxus attention. Making him sit up and laugh.

"No, surprise about Ever but Bixlow...this is interesting" Laxus turned to look at Freed. "I heard your hotel room door open last night, and a certain woman's laughter Freed, did you forget your room is behind mine" Laxus cheekily grinned, he knew Freed brought back Mira, he spent most the night gawking at her . These guild girls, their something Laxus thought. Freeds face got red, chocking up on his words he stuttered, leaving Laxus in amusement.

"Let's get breakfast, the rest should be at the lobby by now" Laxus didn't want to embarrass Freed anymore, both mages got ready and left.

The atmosphere in the breakfast hall was a weird one. Most of the guild members wanted to forget about last night, and most seemed happy and glowy, the rest were hung over just like Laxus. The bright room had circle tables with a long breakfast buffet placed behind; just what everyone needed a fat greasy breakfast.

"Laxus come here" Cana's voice brought a smile to his face, next to her was Ever trying to hide away. Laxus sat down next to Cana, noticing the mixed red and purple mark on her neck that was hiding beneath her hair, he was hers, and he liked that mark there.

"You're the only one who doesn't seem hung over Cana" Laxus asked placing his hand on his face.

"Why would I be! I stayed up with Gildarts and Master drinking while the rest of you were falling over everywhere, Natsu and Gray both pigged out this morning thinking a lot of food would help their heads but no. Least Lucy and Juvia are looking after them ey" Cana cheekily winked at Laxus, he nor knew what fully she said, he was awestruck how beautiful she looked. Laxus sent Ever and Freed to get them breakfast from the buffet stands.

"Last night here, been good break right Laxus, I think I'm going to spend the evening in the hot springs" their seats were close, and they generally did not mind. In fact Cana liked Laxus personality; he was too proud and stuck up. But that's Laxus he's marmite ' you love it or hate it'. Both of them still blushed about last night. There was an underlining problem and that was, where did them two stand. After yesterday, it left them at limbo, Laxus wanted to tell her, that he did not reject her, he just wanted to control himself.

"Cana" Laxus moved his hand to the back of chair, turning his body to face her. She couldn't take it, he was what she needed, but what she didn't want.

"Your racking my body with pain Laxus, and filling my heart with doubt" her answer was sharp and it stung, it stung Laxus. She didn't even look at him but there were truth to her words. Laxus removed his arm, to notice that Freed and Ever was back with the food.

"Tell me you put bacon on my plate, I'm starving" she took the plate from Ever. Ever could sense of tension in the air. The breakfast room door swung open to see Bixlow and Lisanna come in. Only Laxus and Freed knew Bixlow didn't go to his room last night.

"I feel sick" Freed was shocked; Laxus couldn't even consume the sight. Both Bixlow and Lisanna separated, Lisanna taking her seat next to Juvia and Gray. Who seemed pretty loved up. Gray had his arm on Juvias waist. Which was different. But the shock, of who bixlow came in with, stained Laxus head.

"Am I the only one who didn't get fucked" Laxus thought was to out loud, the thunder tribe and Cana turned to look at him. Cana sipped her last bit of coffee and rose.

"Not like you didn't have your chance" with that Cana walked off. The initial realisation of what Cana said sunk in to the tribe.

"Gildarts daughter eyy, now that's asking for trouble" Bixlow licked his spoon.

"Shut up" Laxus retaliated

"Why didn't you, never stopped you having casual sex, what makes Cana so different?" Ever knew how to push Laxus buttons to trigger him off. That was the best way to get an answer out of him.

"It's not that I don't want her, I do...it's just that I don't want her thinking that's all she is to me , a fuck" Laxus trailer off quietly

"Laxus! This is different, it's not you!" Freed was stunned at his behaviour.

"Make a move, before you hurt her" Ever didn't want Laxus to carry on the conversation, he should know what to do .The afternoon drew near, most of the guild members spent the day fishing or visiting the rides, trying to make the most out of the last night. Cana sat with Juvia and Lucy, all three females lounged in Canas hotel room.

"He didn't make the move, I had to literally do it" Lucy sighed

"That's Natsu for you" Cana huffed sipping her wine

" Juvia is happy that she got Gray-sama attention last night" Juvia dazed still with happiness

"Good for some of us, I thought yesterday I could tease him, make him want me. Arghhhh this guy, I have no time for this" Cana chugged the bottle down

" Cana I think you did , you were literally dancing for Laxus eyes last night, he wanted you, Gildarts shot him a couple of looks to , everyone could feel that sexual frustration between you two " Lucy answered

"I thought if I could get him into my room he would you know" Tossing her head back on her chair, she closed her eyes, remembering how he made her feel last night, how just his fingers brought her to her knees. She grabbed the bottle and downed the liquid; the bitter taste hit her tongue. "Laxus" she whispered.

Juvia and Lucy , left her room both mages were going to get themselves sorted before going to the hot spring. Cana wanted to get there quick, so the relaxation could fill her before half guild decide to come and destroy it. There was a faint tap on the door; Cana opened it, to be greeted by Laxus.

"What you want?" Cana turned her back to him. She didn't want to know.

"You" Laxus slammed the door and embraced her from behind. His hands rested on her hips as he dug her ass into his pelvic area. He began to nibble Cana's ear, she took a moment to acknowledge what was happening.

"Why do you do this to me, tease and play with me, to drop me" Cana's protest wasn't as strong as this morning's. Her head was telling her one thing but her body another. He trailed down her neck to touch up on the stained marks. His hands feeling the body of this vixen, turning her around, he pressed his lips on to hers. Her soft flesh met with his, opening a floodgate of tingling sensations, causing a rush through both their bodies.

"I can't hold this back any longer" Laxus kisses became rougher, stronger. Cana began to feel his hands tighten on her breasts, slowly following the outline of them. His wide hands caressed her, and his fingers danced on her skin, but she knew about all the wonders his hands could do. Cana forced out of his break. To leave him stunned.

"You want me? You have to have all of me, no more, nothing less" A grin rose on Laxus face, he tilted her head up with his finger.

"I want you, all of you" it was something Laxus found hard to say, feelings no matter how vague, he struggled to put in words, but right now, Cana's body needed to be on his. Laxus crashed his lips onto Cana's over bearing her, pushing her slowly back to the bed. Both feel back onto the soft silk sheets. Laxus lips stayed locked with hers all time. She began to tug his top, until it was off to reveal a muscular chiselled body. Laxus was perfection, he was Apollo, better yet he was Zeus. Laxus was on top of Cana, wanting to peel of this clothing to see what was concealed. Her top came easily undone, to show perky round breasts , large in size Laxus tongue took a liking, he proceeded to lick around the nipple, teasing her till he could feel her hands roam around his groin, her fingers tried to push his trousers off weakly. Failing, her checks flushed a rosey pink, embarrassed by the way she was gaging for him.

"ohh why you in a rush" his deep dark sexy voice questioned, Cana pushed Laxus off her."Ey?" He raised his brow, cleverly she made the way down to his zipper, yanking it down. He grinned.

"Let's see what you got baby, I melt in your mouth, not in your hands" he teased, she looked at him, letting him know he would regret them words. His swollen member, stood hard and proud, erected tall, gosh he hangs big. Wrapping her lips around his ego, she sucked, and bobbed her head moving up and down, trying not to make herself gag in the process. The length, hit the back of her throat, she continued wanting him to feel the weakness she felt yesterday.

"C-Cana" he moaned, it was to Canas surprise that having her named moaned by him was making her legs jelly. She moved faster and faster, adding in licks where she could. She knew what she was doing and he loved it. Laxus tossed his head back, moving his hand to her hair, feeling the texture. This was Cana, ' his' Cana. He swarmed with pleasure, closing his eyes, letting this vibe pulse through him. Her mouth was full of surprises, delicate but yet feisty. Laxus felt Cana letting go, what was this woman's issue. Laxus raised his head, to be greeted with seductive eyes, flushed face, plumped lips from where her mouth was busy and semi naked body.

"I want to feel you in me" Laxus grabbed her pushing, her underneath him, leaving her face in the pillow. He reached to push her backside in a higher place. Oh he loved to be in control, of course he wants this position Cana thought to herself. Pulling down her remaining garments, she could feel his erected ego. Laxus had Cana bent over for him, just how Laxus liked it. Inserting his ego into her swollen wet lips, she greeted it with a gasp. He held her hips helping him to move in and out of her tight pleasure cave.

" L-Laxus." He smirked, the way his name rolled off her tongue, made him feel out of control.

"Say it again" Laxus panted as his speed sped up. Cana reframed from biting in the pillow; he was so full of raw passion.

"Laxus-s" She moaned again making him pick up pace. Each thrust he took, hit her where she wanted it; every thrust brought her this mix pain and pleasure sensation.

"L-l-Laxus" her voice loud, as her wave crushed onto him, making her legs feel weak and unstable.

"Cana" he grunted, thrusting a couple more times before he hit his heightened pleasure, spilling his seed into her.

Pulling out of her, Laxus flopped himself to the side, panting from exhaustion. He laid out his arm for her to crawl into. Accepting his arm, they pulled the covers up, enjoying the glorious silence between them.

" Laxus I-I " Cana stuttered, but Laxus moved his finger to her lips, he gave her a kiss and turned to hug into her. After all the teasing, sexual banter she wanted to say. They were both stubborn, hard headed, proud people. It would take time to adjust and it would be hard. But they could do it, this raw passionate flame, would go on to burn brightly.

...

With everyone back at the guild, everything processed normally, with team Natsu and the rest on felt like there weekend away was long behind them

"Laxus, were gonna take this one" Laxus sat by the bar, waiting for his thunder god tribe to give him the chosen request sheet. Inspecting it, he agreed.

"You ready?" He asked them. The three nodded at him; beginning to leave the guild they showed Mira their request. As they got to the entrance, Laxus paced back to the bar. There sitting there was a gorgeous brunette, giving her kiss on the lips, he uttered "see you in 3 days"

He then left the guild, leaving the brunette to think "it's going to work"

* * *

Yea I can imagine Laxus wanting to have it that way haha, just a rough sexy guy 3

so thank you for reading ! Im uploading this at like midnight, so im sorry if things are slurred !

If you have any requests for me to write let me know.

:D


End file.
